Birdcage
by xatlass
Summary: [ HomuMado ] [ POST-Rebellion ] "Nunca en mi vida había visto una jaula de aves tan colosal... Un invernadero cuya estructura se asemejara tanto al triste cautiverio que un pájaro desafortunado debe aceptar con resignación. Aun así... Aunque parezca una broma de mal gusto, todo en su interior es hermoso"


**Birdcage**

* * *

 **Disclaimer:**

Este juego/manga/anime ni sus personajes, me pertenecen. Todos los derechos están reservados a sus respectivos autores.

 **Notas de la autora:**

Faltaba algo de buen **yuri** _khé(?)_ en mi cuenta de FF, así que me dije "Why not?". El HomuMado es una de mis OTP supremas sobre la faz de la Tierra, así que espero que esto les guste, que disfruten leerlo así como yo disfruté escribirlo y que Homura no me saliera demasiado OoC porque no es mi tipo de personaje, _shame on me_.

Todo el fanfic está ubicado en un escenario Post-Rebellion. Ya saben, Homura altera la Ley del Ciclo, crea un mundo para Madoka y encima le suprime/altera sus recuerdos, blah blah blah, DOLOR.

 **PD:** Cualquier palabra o frase que encuentren de este modo _("…")_ es porque pertenece a los pensamientos de Homura. Todo lo demás está redactado desde el punto de vista de Madoka.

* * *

El aleteo de un gorrión hace eco en mi mente. El pájaro se aleja, _asustado_ , mas no lo noto. Hay algo que capta mi atención con locura. Nunca en mi vida había visto una _**jaula**_ de aves tan colosal.

Observo asombrada la enorme estructura que se eleva frente a mí. Ante la majestuosidad, la elegancia y el tinte mágico que ese lugar emana, mis rodillas tiemblan y un suspiro ahogado escapa sin que sea capaz de evitarlo. Ese sonido, sin embargo, alerta a Homura. Ella, que se encontraba un par de pasos por delante, desvía la atención de las brillantes llaves con las que intenta abrir una puerta, y voltea en el acto, acompañada de una misteriosa sonrisa que intenta ser gentil. En ese momento, pienso que tal vez conoce mis más profundos pensamientos, esos que debilitan, haciéndome creer que me quedaré atrapa ahí dentro, en el invernadero con forma de jaula, por toda la eternidad.

— **¿Sucede algo, Madoka?** — Cuestiona con más interés del normal, antes de girar la llave correcta y abrir la puerta principal.

— **N-No…** — Murmuro despacio, aún impresionada por lo inverosímil de la situación. — **No pasa nada.**

La pelinegra asiente en silencio y extiende la diestra en mi dirección; cuando por inercia la sujeto, sus dedos se cierran entorno a los míos con fuerza, como si no pretendiera soltarlos nunca más. Me he sonrojado ante esa idea, con la mirada clavada en nuestras manos mientras nos adentramos al recinto y mi corazón latiendo desenfrenado a causa de los nervios. No sé qué es lo que me preocupa más: la sensación de calidez sobre mi piel o el hecho de que ni siquiera ha volteado a verme desde que continuamos la marcha, haciéndome sentir como si me estuvieran guiando a una trampa.

 _¿Trampa…?_

Tal vez lo sea. Pero no es como si tuviera tiempo para pensarlo detenidamente, porque en el fondo comienzo a disfrutarlo en cuanto nuestros pasos se detienen a la mitad de un pequeño puente de barandilla metálica, donde fragantes enredaderas de jazmines cubren casi en su totalidad el metal, extendiéndose a lo largo de la estructura con el predominante blanco de sus pétalos y el sutil rosa de los pedúnculos que los sostienen.

Entiendo entonces que nos encontramos en la mitad del invernadero.

Mi mirada recorre los alrededores. Bajo nuestros pies el sonido del agua fluyendo y un par de peces rojos nadan en grupo corriente abajo. Detrás de su espalda logro divisar, en la lejanía, un conjunto de dos sillas y una mesa metálicas de color blanco, siendo bañadas por los rayos del sol que caen perpendicularmente desde la parte superior acristalada. El olor de los jazmines a mis costados hace que pierda la noción de los segundos transcurridos y entorne los ojos, casi hechizada, olfateando su aroma profundamente. Entonces lo escucho, el sonido de un sutil carraspeo y noto cómo mi amiga acomoda uno de sus largos mechones ébano detrás de la oreja derecha.

— **Hace mucho tiempo,** **mi abuelo construyó este jardín para hacer feliz a su esposa. A mis padres nunca les interesó demasiado, incluso si es realmente maravilloso y un tanto sentimental** — Homura suspira, sus ojos cobran un nostálgico brillo, como si un sentimiento de anhelo y tristeza se apoderara de ella ante el recuerdo de un muy lejano pasado. Sin embargo, algo en su expresión luce _falso_. — **Pero siempre está tan vacío y silencioso… Todas las plantas deben sentirse muy solas.**

 _("Mentirosa…")_

— **Y es por esa razón que deseaba compartirlo contigo.**

 _("Mentirosa")_

— **Quiero entregártelo. Parcialmente, claro. Que sea el espacio de ambas.** _ **Nuestro lugar secreto**_ **. De ese modo, nunca será olvidado otra vez, ¿verdad?**

 _("Eres una mentirosa")_

Mi cuerpo es arremetido por un escalofrío que no sé interpretar. Sus manos sujetan las mías con determinación, las siento frías, las siento desesperadas. Mis ojos rebosan su incredulidad y la derraman por mi rostro haciendo que me tiemble ligeramente la barbilla. Aun con toda su atención enfocada en mí, expectante, me he quedado sin habla, incapaz de pronunciar palabra alguna. Y Homura no hace más que sonreír nuevamente, una sonrisa que finge felicidad pero esconde un gran dolor, una gran decepción.

Tira de mí hacia adelante, atrapándome en un fuerte abrazo contra su pecho. El latir de su corazón es un distractor para mis sentidos, cálido y reconfortante, _real_. Una risa que me recuerda a un tintineo de campanas resuena en el silencio, más fuerte que el sonar del agua, y el peso de su barbilla sobre mi cabeza me hacen pensar que está muy cómoda así, en esa posición, que no me dejará ir por un buen rato.

— **Homura-chan… Y-Yo…** **No sé qué decir…**

— **Entonces no digas nada.**

Responde con bondad, apartándome un par de centímetros hasta que por fin puede deslizar sus falanges sobre mis mejillas, acariciarlas como si fueran los pétalos de esa rosa en la historia de la Bella y la Bestia: frágiles, delicadas, valiosas, unas que no deberían desprenderse jamás. Las yemas de sus dedos a duras penas me tocan y percibo su incesante anhelo.

— **¡P-Pero…!**

— _**Sssh**_ **… Está bien. Lamento si te asusté con todo esto. Tal vez fue una locura. Es decir, ¡no necesitamos un jardín secreto!**

 _("No necesito un ridículo invernadero para tenerte siempre a mi lado, Madoka. No cuando diseñé este universo sólo para ti")_

— **No es una locura…** — Mascullo, elevando el mentón para poder confrontarla directamente. — **No es una locura, Homura-chan. Es… Es un gesto muy bondadoso de tu parte. Y yo… Lo agradezco muchísimo. Este lugar es maravilloso.**

De pronto, ella estalla en carcajadas. Doy un respingo asustado y esos mismos pómulos que está acariciando se tiñen en carmín al percatarme de que es mi culpa. Debo haber dicho algo muy extraño para hacerla reír de esa manera.

Pero sólo vuelve a apretarme contra su cuerpo y exhalar todo el aire que sus pulmones retenían. En esta posición, me es imposible ver su rostro, sólo diviso la misma mesa de antes y si mi visión no falla del todo, hasta creo que hay algo ahí encima… ¿Una tetera? ¿Unas tazas? ¿Un jarrón con rosas rojas? Por suerte para Homura, nunca notaré que la tierna sonrisa de hace unos instantes se ha transformado en una trémula mueca repleta sedienta de triunfo.

— **Madoka…** — Susurra cerca de mi oído e intento que el nerviosismo no se apodere de mí. — **Eres encantadora. Gracias a ti.**

 _("Espero que disfrutes el té, los pastelillos, el olor de las rosas… Porque en este lugar el tiempo transcurre diferente a como lo hace fuera. Y un par de horas aquí pueden corresponder a tan solo segundos en_ _ **nuestro**_ _mundo real")_

Me libera. Su larga y sedosa caballera se mece al son del viento que se cuela por unas ventanas abiertas, despidiendo misterio. Toma mi muñeca izquierda y proseguimos nuestro camino hacia el lugar que previamente ha preparado.

Las sillas son cómodas, tienen suaves y esponjosos cojines aterciopelados sobre los cuales sentarse. La superficie de la mesa es de vidrio, veo los zapatos de nuestro uniforme debajo de ésta. El té está caliente, los pasteles exquisitos y las rosas le dan vida a un espacio rodeado de lianas verdes y arbustos sin flor. En un día tan extraño como éste, ya ni siquiera me importó preguntar quién preparó todo eso y por qué estaba listo para servir.

Sin embargo, aunque sonrío e intento soltar algún comentario locuaz que no aburra a mi anfitriona…

¿Por qué me siento como una _prisionera_ en su mundo de fantasía?


End file.
